


My Sunshine

by 72percenthuman (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based off a song, Drarry, Gen, Happy Ending, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/72percenthuman
Summary: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you keep me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away..."





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkImpala68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkImpala68/gifts).



> Enjoy, amigos!
> 
> (This is gonna be short - sorry!)

Harry still had nightmares after the war. Everyone thought it was strange and unnatural, but after everything he'd been through, it was only expected. 

He'd done so much, bad things and good, and so had the one he'd gone and fallen in love with:

Draco Malfoy. 

It was 11:48pm, and there was a loud crash as Harry flooed to Draco's apartment. The brunette was crying, and Draco found him on the floor, in tears. 

Draco picked to boy up, who was surprisingly light, and carried him into his room, and placed him on his bed. 

"Harry? Was it the nightmares?"

He only nodded. They were both in pyjamas, and so Draco put the covers over Harry and himself, and cuddled the boy, who was beginning to stop crying.

"Dray?"

"Yeah?"

"S... Sing me a song..."

"Okay"

"Thanks"

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"

Draco's voice filled the air, and comforted Harry. 

"You keep me happy when skies are grey."

His voice was almost becoming a sentient being, and felt like it was hugging Harry. 

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you." 

Harry had stopped crying, and was almost smiling by this point. 

"Please don't take my sunshine away..."

Draco's voice trailed off, leaving the room in a silence that was familiar to them both. Harry had drifted off to sleep, and the blonde was beginning to as well. 

That night was the night Draco knew he needs Harry, and vice versa, and was the night that Draco promised to protect Harry no matter what.


End file.
